The Letters
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: Lucy there's something you should you know. Kendall isn't the same. He won't talk to anybody. He just sits in his room all day. He's not eating. He even tried to kill himself. He needs help. He even cried himself to sleep. I asked what's wrong, and he said "Lucy hates me." Whatever you did to him, I hate you for it.- Carlos


Lucy's Pov: I walked into Mr. Walden's classroom and sat in my usual desk. As I sat down I noticed that there was a huge envelope on my desk. _That's Weird._ I picked up the envelope and opened it. Four letters fell out. I began to read them.

Lucy there's something you should you know. Kendall isn't the same. He won't talk to anybody. He just sits in his room all day. He's not eating. He even tried to kill himself. He needs help. He even cried himself to sleep. I asked what's wrong, and he said "Lucy hates me." Whatever you did to him, I hate you for it.- Carlos

Kendall tried to kill himself again yesterday. So we took him to the hospital He asked where you were. How come you weren't there. I hate you.-Logan

I found out why Kendall tried to kill himself. It's because of you. He told he loved you. Then you just left him. I hate you and so does Kendall.-James

Kendall is dead. How could you do that to him. I thought you loved him. I hate you. - Katie

I sat there at my usual desk. Tears fell out of my eyes. I don't get it. I never did any of those things. They must hate me, I thought. That's why they wrote those letters. I picked one of the vials I mixed and drank it.

Katie's Pov: I was listening to Mr. Walden talk about mixing chemicals, when I heard something hit the ground. I turned around saw Lucy on the floor. "Help," I cried. "We need help." Mr. Walden rushed over to see what's wrong. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know," I said. "I turned around, because I heard a noise and I saw Lucy lying here." Then I felt something cut me. I looked down and saw the empty vial. My hands started shaking. I picked the vial and handed to Mr. Walden. "I think she drank this," I said. "Someone call an ambulance," Mr. Walden Said. The next thing I knew was that Lucy was being rushed to a hospital.

Kendall's Pov: I sat there besides Lucy. Why? I thought. Why would she do this to herself. Then all of sudden Lucy woke up. "K...K...Kendall I thought you were dead," Lucy stuttered. "Why did you think that?" I asked. "K...K...Katie, James, Carlos, And Logan wrote letters to me saying how you tried to kill yourself because of me," Lucy said. "Then it said how they all hate me and you hated me too." She started to cry. I never seen her like this. I pulled her into a hug. "Luce, I could never hate you," I said. "I Love You." Then I kissed her. She pulled back. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "I made you try to kill yourself." "Lucy, I've read the letters," I said. "I didn't do anything of those things, you never did anything of those things, and Katie, Carlos, Logan, and James didn't write those letters." "If they didn't write the letters who did?" Lucy said. "I don't know," I said. "But when I find out who wrote those letters they are going to pay for hurting you." Then she pulled me in for another hug. "Kiss me Kendall," Lucy said. I smiled and kissed her. She started to kiss back. The kiss was passionate. Lucy pulled me closer. I started to kiss down her neck. She pushed my head away. "K...K...Kendall this is my first time," She said. "I want to go slow." I grabbed her hand and entwined with mine. "This is my first time too Lucy," I said. "And we can as slow as you want. Lucy smiled and kissed me. I started to kiss her back. The kiss soon became heated. I rubbed my tounge against the bottom of her lip. Lucy parted her lips and I slipped my tounge inside. We battled for dominance, but I finally won. I pulled back from the kiss and pulled Lucy's shirt over her head. Then she moved my hands to my jeans and pulled them off. I moved my hands to her skirt and pulled it off. Lucy move her hands from mine and pulled down my boxers. I moved my hands to her underwear and pulled them off. Then I pushed in. Lucy started shaking nervously. I kissed her neck to calm her down. "M...Move," Lucy said. I gave her one last kiss, then I started to thrust in and out of her. Lucy arched her head back and moaned. I grabbed her hand again and entwined hers with mine. "Kendall I'm close," Lucy said. I started to thrust slower. Then Lucy released inside of me. I pulled out and laid down next to her. "That was amazing," Lucy said. "It was," I said. "I Love You," She said. "I Love You Too," I said. I gave her a small kiss. "Kendall, Will stay with me?" Lucy asked. "Of Course," I said. Lucy moved closer to me. I wrapped my around her and gave her another small kiss. Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. P.S. There will be another chapter.


End file.
